Sin nadie que me quiera, ¿o eso creia?
by Annye Albarn
Summary: Era una vispera de navidad. Todos eran felices, excepto un eriso bicolor ¿como se sentira?, ¿se solucionara el problema? ¿como? One-shot. Especial de navidad y Feliz navidad atrazada!


Hola! aqui de nuevo con Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece, en cambio a SEGA si!, gracias por crearlos!

Para los que lean esto es un one-shot de navidad. Se que me atrase un poco, pero tengo mis razones .

ahora al fic!

* * *

~**sin nadie que me quiera, ¿o eso creia?~**

En una noche nevada, el cielo era cubierto por los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban. Esa misma noche se celebraba vispera de navidad y solo faltaban algunas horas para el siguiente dia, que seria navidad. Todos aquella noche eran felices, excepto un erizo bicolor. Él a excepcion de los demas, estaba triste y sus pensamientos giraban entorno a su vieja amiga

-ahh...- suspiro el erizo -esto es deprimente...si solo...pero no, ella nunca volvera. Este eriso bicolor, llamado Shadow, estaba sentado en un muelle viendo la nieve caer sobre el mar junto a la luna reflejandose sobre el agua helada. Este erizo se quedaba obserbando aquella luna y su reflejo "tan cercanas y a la vez tan distantes..." suspiro. Al ver esa escena se sintio de la misma manera, era como si Maria estuviera a su lado, pero la realidad era otra

/en otra parte/

Se veia por las calles una luz azul llendo a gran velocidad -uf... me escape de Amy, por ahora- aquella luz no era nada mas ni nada menos que Sonic The Hedgehog -voy a dar un paseo por ahora- el erizo corria por toda la ciudad de Movius, pero a paso lento para distraerse, ya que si se lo proponia podia recorrer toda Movius en solo un segundo.

En cuanto el eriso azul paso por el muelle, vio a alguien conocido "ese no sera..." se detuvo en seco y se acerco un poco para distinguir a aquel ser

-Hey Shads!, tanto tiempo- saludo alegremente el azul acercandose al mencionado

-¿que es lo que quieres?- respondio neutramente como es tipico de él "no estoy del mejor humor y mucho menos para escucharlo, ¿por que ah de aparecer en este preciso momento?" penso el bicolor

-vaya forma de saludar a un amigo que no ves en mucho tiempo- el azul se encongio de hombros -pero tu eres asi. Hey, ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto fijandose en el estado del otro

-si me ocurre algo no es de tu incumbencia- nuevamente ese tono neutral. El azul suspiro

-claro que si es de mi incumbencia, eres mi amigo, aunque siempre andes de gruñon todos los dias- Sonic quizo reir ante su propio comentario, en cambio el otro bufo -vamos Shadow ¿que te ocurre?- pregunto agotado de esa indiferencia

-primero no somos amigos, solo tu piensas eso y segundo no te interesa- en toda la conversacion Shadow estuvo viendo hacia el mar pero si se hubiera fijado en la la malefica sonrisa de Sonic se hubiera puesto en guardia

-¿con que no quieres contarme lo que te sucede no?- el bicolor no le contesto. El azul se acercaba mas y mas -ok, si no me lo dices por las buenas, entonces sera por las malas- finalmente dijo este

-jajajajaja, p-para, jajajaja- el bicolor se reia a causa de las cosquillas de Sonic

-¿ahora me contaras?- el azul todavia seguia torturando al bicolor

-p-primero muerto, jajajaja- Shadow seguia riendose

-ok, tu lo pediste- y el azul aumento las cosquillas hacia el bicolor, pero en un momento Shadow pudo safarse de su tortura, se levantó rapidamente de donde estaba y miro con pura furia al azul, luego salio del muelle. Sonic lo persiguio tratando de disculparse -hey!, Shads!, Shadow! lo siento ¿si?- el otro ni siquiera volteaba a verlo -Shads!- lo llamo y el aludido volteo

-¿que quieres?, lo unico que haces es molestar, eres un estorbo, ¿por que no solo te mueres? y me dejas tranquilo- dijo con enojo, el azul se enfurecio ante lo dicho

-ok, sabes ¿que?, me importa una mierda lo que te pase, quiero ayudarte, pero ¿como ayudarte si ni siquiera dices lo que te ocurre?, tu solo eres un gruñon sin remedio, nadie te quiere, y yo solo fui un tonto al considerarte un amigo mas- el bicolor abrio los ojos como platos aquellas palabras hirieron al bicolor. El azul al darse cuenta de lo que dijo por inercia se lamento -Sh-Shadow, lo siento yo...- estaba apenado pero las palabras del bicolor lo habian echo enfadar en sobremanera

Shadow volteo su rostro hacia un lado -mejor cierra tu boca...- dijo el bicolor flaqueando un poco en sus palabras

-en serio lo siento, es solo que quiero saber lo que te ocurre- dijo con lamento

-¿para que?, de saberlo solo molestarias- aun seguia volteando su rostro

-Shads!, eso no es cierto, en serio te considero un amigo, no te molestare, lo juro- el bicolor miro directamente a los ojos esmeraldas y como no vio rastro de mentiras, se resigno a hablar

-odio la navidad. te preguntaras el porque, pues lo que ocurre es que no tengo familiares, ellos ya no estan aqui y me lamento por eso; y amigos ja, como as dicho nadie me quiere- sonrio con melancolia

-l-lo siento...- Sonic se sintio avergonsado -pero yo si te quiero-

. . .

-¡c-como amigo quiero decir! jeje- dijo un sonrojado eriso azul mientas se pasaba un brazo por la nuca mientas le caia una gota por la sien

El bicolor le miro un instante, luego sonrio y Sonic se sorprendio, esa era la primera vez en toda su vida que Shadow sonreia asi, se sentia raro

-ya te conte lo que querias- dijo todavia con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y marchandose a paso lento

Sonic reacciono y lo detuvo -¡espera Shadow!- corrio hasta el -¿quieres ir a la fiesta que hicieron lo demas?, van a estar todos- Shadow se quedo pensativo

-no lo se... no me gusta que halla mucha gente-

-vamos viejo, !es navidad, tienes que ir!-dijo Sonic y puso una cara a la que Shadow no se pudo resistir

volteo su rostro sonrojado -bien ire!- el azul festejó

Los dos erisos habian llegado a aquella fiesta de navidad, pero Sonic cometio el error de abrir la puerta luego de que habia escapado de Amy

-So...nic...- dijo una furiosa Amy con su caracteristico martillo y con un aura aterradora

-ah! ho-hola Amy- saludo temerosamente

-Sonic, no te salvaras de esta- Amy dio un golpe dirijido al azul pero antes de que el martillo tocara su destino Shadow lo paro -¿shadow?- pregunto extrañada la rosa

-perdon por interrumpir su numerito- dijo con indiferencia y bajando el martillo

-Amy, veras... me fui porque tenia que traer a Shadow a la fiesta- mintió

-ah... esta bien- dijo con simplesa y se marcho. Sonic suspiro aliviado

-gracias por esa Shads- dijo agradecido y tomandolo por un hombro

-de nada- dijo de forma neutral y apartando la mano de su hombro sin cuidado

-okey...?- lo miro con una gota y una ceja alzada mientras el otro se marchaba hacia algun lugar de la casa

Sonic sigui a aquel bicolor y vio que se dirigio a una sala, alli no habia nadie. El bicolor se sento en un sofa beige de dos plazas dando el respaldo contra un ventanal alli se podia distinguir la luna llena y la noche estrellada que el mismo Shadow estaba obserbando en ese momento. Su rostro se notaba sereno, pero a veces cambiaba su expresion como si estuviera recordando algo doloroso, estaba apretando los dientes e hizo lo mismo con sus ojos y bajo la mirada. Sonic al verlo le preocupo asi que se acerco y se sento a su lado

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sonic con ese tono de preocupacion

-no, duele...- dijo neutramente pero con un toque de dolor. Sonic iba a hablar pero Shadow rapidamente lo paro con su mano -necesito que me escuches- el otro asintio aun con la mano del bicolor -veras... mi inventor y su ñeta eran mi unica familia, eran como mi padre y mi hermana, siempre fue haci. Pero un dia entraron en donde viviamos, la colonia espacial ARK, alli me alejaron de mi unica familia y de los unicos seres que me querian. Al doctor lo arrestaron solo por crearme y aquellos soldados, tratando de matarme, le dispararon a Maria, ella me pretegio y salvo...- despues de contar aquella historia Shadow se quedo en silencio. El bicolor, despues de unos minutos de silencio, aparto su mano -gracias por escucharme-

-no hay de que. Pero Shadow, tienes a tus amigos, ellos te quieren, al igual que yo que soy tu amigo, te queremos y no estaras mas solo. Siempre que quieras hablar, te escuchare- dijo Sonic con una alegre sonrisa y sin que este lo notara Shadow sonrio

De repente un estruendo se escucho a sus espaldas y ambos miraron hacia el ventanal. Alli se mostraban millones de fuegos artificiales de toda variedad de colores y los dos erisos se maravillaban ante esas luces

-eh?, ¿ya es navidad?. Sorprendente- dijo el azul sorprendido. Sonic miro a su lado y sonrio -feliz navidad Shads- el bicolor lo miro y dio una pequeña sonrisa

-feliz navidad Sonic-

* * *

¿Y?, ¿que tal?, espero que les haya gustado. Feliz navidad atrazada!

Bye!

Atte: Annye Albarn


End file.
